Various embodiments of a vehicle console assembly are described herein. In particular, the embodiments described herein relate to an improved cover for a vehicle console assembly.
It is known to provide in automotive vehicles a console located between bucket-type seats for the storage of objects or to provide a cup holder. The covers for such consoles commonly tilt rearwardly or to one side to uncover a storage recess.
One example of such a known console is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,173, wherein a cover 20 is mounted to a sliding U-shaped slide and hinge mechanism 56, 18. The slide 56 has retainers extending downwardly into slots 48 in a portion 16 of the console body 12. The slide 56 with attached cover 20 must be pushed by an operator between open and closed positions, and frictionally engages the portion 16 of the console body as it is caused to slide along the portion 16 of the console body. The cover 20 is not connected to the console body 12 or bin 14 when moving from the closed position to the partially open position A.
Another example of a known console is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,746, wherein the lid 14 is slidably mounted to a panel 22. The panel 22 pivots, but does not slide relative to the console box 12. Guide pins 19 remain within the grooves 17 during all phases of movement of the lid 14.